


the glow of her smile (like the sun)

by artclubkid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Books, Everyone is cute, F/F, Fluff, Plants, Shyness, Why Did I Write This?, kiyoko knows she's cute, yachi is a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artclubkid/pseuds/artclubkid
Summary: They hit the floor with a heavy thud, which sends the copy of Romeo and Juliet flying out of Kiyoko's hand and into a corner. The bookstore clerk jumps up and squeals apologetically."I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"She helps Kiyoko up and then chases the book Kiyoko has dropped. She is quite pretty Kiyoko notices. Like why-hasn't-someone-painted-your-likeness-and-hung-it-in-the-Louvre pretty.





	the glow of her smile (like the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I've posted onto the Archive so please be gentle. I just wrote some soft kiyoyachi for y'all. enjoy and take care of yourself!
> 
> xx - zöe

**YACHI** is in love with the curve of this girl's back.  She has been sneaking glances and every time it takes her breath away.She almost texts Yamaguchi to say she can’t make it to the art show because the girl that has just walked in is just... _wow_. The Sunkiss Bookstore rarely gets new people. It’s always the same elderly folks from two streets down and, the occasional student who knows that the book assigned for their English class is so old that they can find it here.

  But the girl that has graced Yachi with her presence this morning is different. She seems to be genuinely interested in the second-hand copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that she’s clutching. Yachi watches the curve of her smile as she reads a line and feels a tingle in her fingertips. It’s a good tingle and not the one she gets every time she wants to smack her boss.

 Yachi knows that she should probably ask the girl if she needs help, but she's nervous. She's sure she looks okay. The butterfly pins in her hair aren't askew (she checks) and her skirt is a pretty peach color. She quickly ducks behind the beaded curtain that separates the bookstore's inventory from the customers. She stumbles a bit, with typing in Suga's number, but gets the phone to ring at least.

 On the first ring, Sugawara picks up.  

"Yes, Yachi?"

Yachi feels almost silly, calling someone about an unknown girl that hasn't looked at her once. But it's necessary. Ever since her bad break-up last year, Yachi hasn't looked at a girl once. Okay, maybe a few but not in the way Unknown Girl draws her attention. Not in the way that makes plants and butterflies eat at her stomach.

Not in the way that makes her worry about her heart and how fast it's beating. She tries to communicate this to Suga but doesn't think he gets it. 

"Yachi. Yachi. YACHI!"

Suga's sharp pronunciation of her name makes her stop babbling.

"Sorry. Sorry! But she's just so pretty!"

Suga laughs.

"I figured. But talk to her. You're going to have to anyway. You work there."

Yachi swears the world slows down and that her blood pressure rises.

"On a scale of one to fifteen, how insane are you? WHY WOULD YOU---"

Suga cuts her off and laughs again. Yachi is starting to get irked.

"A seventeen. But seriously. Talk to her, love."

Yachi huffs and is silent for a moment.

"Fine. But is she thinks I'm demented, date night is ruined for you and Daichi."

Suga giggles and Yachi almost throws the phone. She swears this boy doesn't understand the purpose of threats.

"Bye!"

Yachi hangs up and sets her phone down. She stares into the mirror that hangs above the antique collection of Oscar Wilde that her boss displays but never sells. She fixes her barrettes and pinches her cheeks. She suddenly rolls her eyes and reaches for her purse.

 _God,_ she thinks, _this is not some eighteen-hundreds novel. They've invented blush, Yachi._

After dabbing a bit on, she finger-combs her bob and fidgets with her high-waisted, peach pleated skirt and pulls at her soft yellow sweater. She looks at herself and purses her lips. 

"Okay. Here goes!"

She walks out a little too fast and ends up tripping. Right onto Unknown Girl. 

**{ <3}**

 

 **KIYOKO** knows she shouldn't, but she finds this hilarious. She knows that the bookstore clerk finds her attractive, but she has literally tripped onto her. As Kiyoko begins the process of hitting the ground, she can't help but focus on the dark-honey brown of the other girl's eyes. They are captivating and also blown wide with embarrassment. 

They hit the floor with a heavy thud, which sends the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ flying out of Kiyoko's hand and into a corner. The bookstore clerk jumps up and squeals apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

She helps Kiyoko up and then chases the book Kiyoko has dropped. She is quite pretty Kiyoko notices. Like why-hasn't-someone-painted-your-likeness-and-hung-it-in-the-Louvre pretty. 

"It's alright," Kiyoko finally gets out.

Yachi-- Kiyoko read her nametag-- blushed and stuttered out more apologies. 

"Yachi, it's really fine."

Yachi turns even pinker when Kiyoko uses her name. 

"I'm not hurt. Are you?"

Yachi answers in a mix of yeses and nos and I'm not really sures. Kiyoko finds her flustered state adorable. Kiyoko finds her adorable. 

"You can make it up to me. If you want." 

Yachi's head snaps up so fast, Kiyoko isn't sure if it's still intact.

"Yes! I mean," she attempts to lean against a display, "sure." 

Kiyoko giggles. She can't help it. Yachi is so cute!

"A date. Friday. Soleil Coffee Shop."

Yachi grins and Kiyoko's heart explodes.

"Sure," Yachi answers and turns to fix the display she knocked down. "I'd like that."

Kiyoko barely manages not to clap her hands together and instead bends down to help Yachi. 

"Good. Because I'd like that too."


End file.
